


One hell of a time

by CutesyMe



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KlanceWeek2016, Klanceweek2k16, M/M, Pining, a little swearing, klance, mentions of Pidge, there is drinking but it's not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith threw him a skeptical look and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think that losing my ability to hear will do me any good,” Keith countered and felt a little bad for giving Shiro such a hard time when he heard him sigh. But he couldn’t stop. “And what is with this name ‘Heaven/Hell’? What is the meaning of naming a club like that.”</p>
<p>“It’s either because you have one hell of a time here that it feels like heaven or such a bad one that it feels like hell,” a voice spoke up that seemed familiar and Keith looked to his right to see a bartender smirking at him. The joke made Keith cringe, which was another confirmation for it being Lance.</p>
<p>Keith already knew how his night was going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hell of a time

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late for Day 3 of KlanceWeek. Kill me.
> 
> Hope you still have fun. Promp is heaven/hell.

Keith sighed despite himself, already being sick of the loud music although he hadn’t been in the club for even five minutes. Shiro, who was standing next to him, patted him on the back encouragingly as he waited for a bartender to come over and take his order.

“This will be good for you,” Shiro insisted when the scowl on Keith’s face didn’t disappear.

Keith threw him a skeptical look and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think that losing my ability to hear will do me any good,” Keith countered and felt a little bad for giving Shiro such a hard time when he heard him sigh. But he couldn’t stop. “And what is with this name ‘Heaven/Hell’? What is the meaning of naming a club like that.”

“It’s either because you have one hell of a time here that it feels like heaven or such a bad one that it feels like hell,” a voice spoke up that seemed familiar and Keith looked to his right to see a bartender smirking at him. The joke made Keith cringe, which was another confirmation for it being Lance.

Keith already knew how his night was going to end.

Lance shook Shiro’s hand - Keith wasn’t surprised that Shiro is well-known here since he is dating the owner of the disco - and Keith watched as the two caught up. Keith had never seen Lance like this before, a nice smile gracing his lips, tan skin that was a beautiful contrast to his blue eyes which seemed to be shining like stars thanks to his blue and black uniform. He knew him from Hunk who was a friend of Pidge who Shiro hung out with sometimes since he knew her family but other than that Keith was glad that he had no connection with him since he seemed very embarrassing.

“And what can I get for you?” Lancee asked, ripping Keith out of his thoughts.

“Water.”

Lance laughed at Keith’s response, which gradually died down and turned to confusion when Keith remained serious. He looked at Shiro for confirmation and his sympathetic look spoke volumes.

“Water it is,” Lance murmured and started mixing Shiro’s drink.

He placed Shiro’s drink, that looked a lot like a fruity cocktail, in front of Shiro and pushed a shot towards Keith along his glass of water. Keith eyed Lance suspiciously.

“Loosen up a little, will you?” the bartender said and frowned when Keith pushed the shot back.

Despite having a lot to do Lance still,managed to be close to Shiro and Keith a lot, having a conversation with Shiro despite how much he had to talk to other people. Shiro was slowly getting more and more comfortable the more he drank. Keith was lost at why Shiro was laughing at all the stupid jokes the guy was making and remained rather quiet the whole time.

An arm snaked around Shiro’s shoulder out of nowhere and upon turning to face the person that arm belonged to, Shiro smiled warmly and pulled Allura into his lap. Allura giggled when Shiro peppered multiple kisses on her face and Keith turned his eyes away, driven by the tugging feeling in his chest.

“Hello Keith,” Allura greeted him after she had spent quiet some time kissing Shiro and making half-hearted attempts at muffling her giggles.

Keith nodded but didn’t acknowledge her in any other way. Apparently that also wasn’t needed because the next second Allura was tugging Shiro towards the dance floor.

“You fine on your own?” Shiro asked and no matter how much Keith wanted to be mad and make him sit again, he couldn’t.

So he nodded and watched Shiro leave with Allura. They were a beautiful couple. It hurt Keith.

“Wow, I’ve never seen anyone pining so much,” Lance said and Keith contemplated murdering him.

“I’m not pining after Shiro,” Keith growled defensively, confused about how Lance was observing him.

“Never said anything about Shiro, did I?”

Keith was sure he was going to murder Lance by the end of the night.

“Don’t worry,” Lance assured as he took a glass in his hands and poured something into it. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Keith was already thinking about the most painful way he could murder Lance as soon as possible. The end of the night was still too far away.

Keith was wondering how mad Shiro might be if Keith just vanished without saying anything and only leaving a message, when someone squeezed himself next to Keith.

“Lance buddy, what up?” the person called.

Keith, disturbed by the loud voice and recognizing it, looked up and found Hunk standing next to him.

“HUNK!” Lance yelled and Keith groaned, surprised that someone could be louder than the music deafening Keith’s ears. His evening wasn’t supposed to turn out this way, Shiro had promised it would be good.

Hunk turned his head towards Keith and the process of recognizing Keith could be clearly seen on his face, and then he was yelling out. “Keith bud, hey. What are you doing here?”

“Gardening,” Keith retorted and Hunk, who hadn’t heard the sarcasm, laughed out loud and clapped Keith on his back.

“I like you,” Hunk concluded and ordered himself a drink.

Keith looked away, irritated by how genuine Hunk sounded.

“We have to teach our little friend here how to have real fun. He drinks WATER. For fun!” Lance told Hunk, pointing at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes at how dramatic Lance sounded and was even more surprised by how appalled Hunk reacted. They were perfect for each other.

“In half an hour I’m finished with my duty and then we’ll give you the time of your life,” Lance promised.

“Please don’t,” Keith retorted but Lance had already moved on to another person to serve.

Hunk looked at Keith as if he was the eigth miracle of earth and Keith groaned. Despite how much he was dreading Lance keeping his promise in a weird way he was also looking forward to it. In a sick and weird way, Keith concluded.

True to his word, Lance got off half an hour later and joined Keith and Hunk five minutes after that with his apron and work vest gone. He put an arm around Hunk’s shoulder and the other around Keith, announcing. “Now lets give Keith one hell of a time.”

Lance ordered three rounds of shots for the three of them and said when they were put in front of him. “In order to have a successful start into the night, we need to get drunk first.”

“I’m out,” Keith declared and got up from his barstool.

Lance pulled him back and let his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “Aww, can Keith not manage a little alcohol? Is he too young to drink?” Lance mocked.

Keith threw him an irritated look and he knew what Lance was trying to do. He wanted to lure Keith into agreeing into doing what Lance wanted by making him angry, and yet he couldn’t help but feel provoked by it.

“Don’t be a baby, Lance,” Keith spit between gritted teeth.

“At least I can manage my alcohol.”

“Aah, good one, Lance,” Hunk beamed and fist bumped Lance, whose smug smirk widened upon Hunk’s recognition.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Keith exclaimed aggravated and was already regretting his decision. “Fine. Bring it on.”

Three shots were put in front of the three of them and Lance explained the rules. “The one who can finish all three of them the fastest, with the least amount of coughing and choking wins.”

Maybe Keith shouldn’t have agreed. He had drunk alcohol before but that was weeks ago. Keith barely ever drunk alcohol and now he was competing against a bartender in a club who most probably drank vodka for breakfast. Not that Keith could and would back down now.

“On three,” Lance said and started counting. “One, two, three!”

All three of them reached for their shots and started downing them. Keith managed not to cough at the first shot but did so after his second one. Lance, on the other hand, perfectly downed all three of them without so much of taking a breath in between them. Hunk finished with a small cough a second after Lance.

Lance whooped and started rubbing his victory into his competitors faces but Keith was too busy getting used to the firy feeling in his throat. The warmth slowly started spreading in his whole body from his gut and he was gripping the counter for support. He should either drink more or stop giving in to Lance’s provocations.

Keith was ripped out of his thoughts by Lance clapping on his back and eyed the two shots warily that Lance pushed towards him.

“Loser has to drink up,” Lance said and Keith groaned.

Shiro promised this would be a fun night, but for it being fun it did include a lot of groaning, and not the welcomed type.

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun to see someone get wasted and do dumb shit, especially when they can’t handle their alcohol,” Lance explained and urged Keith to drink up.

With another groan, Keith complied. He downed both shots as fast as he could, Lance clapping on his back when he started coughing again. And then Lance screamed in delight when the song changed and Keith was pulled to the dance floor.

At first Keith only watched Lance and Hunk do embarrassing moves - although it was obvious that Lance could dance, damn could he dance - but slowly the alcohol started doing its magic, and if you were to ask Keith what happened he would swear that he lost his mind. Keith joined them.

Keith was nowhere as talented as Lance but at least he could say that he wasn’t as embarrassing as Hunk. It was fun and easy to let go of everything, especially with Lance who actually gave Keith ‘one hell of a time’ just as he promised.

After a couple of more shots and even more dancing, Keith grew tired but neither of them wanted to leave the dance floor. So Keith latched himself onto Lance and made him slow dance with him despite Cake by The Ocean blaring out of the speakers. Lance was nice enough to let him.

Then Keith, no longer being distracted by alcohol and dancing and staring at Lance’s hips, started talking. He talked about his stupid professor that reminded him a little of Shiro and the equally stupid assignments he gave and he started talking about Allura and Shiro. About his stupid laugh, and stupid eye crinkle when he laughed, and how he made Keith laugh, and Allura too. Just everything.

“I don’t know why it has to be him,” Keith finished his rant with a whine.

“You know,” Lance slurred and removed Keith from himself so he could look into his face, ignoring Keith’s protests. “If you go and tell him to fuck off he might also disappear from your heart.”

“But he’s so nice, like a puppy. I can’t do that. You don’t kick puppies,” Keith whined.

“Then tell him nicely. He’s your friend, he’ll understand.”

Now if Keith had been sober and hadn’t lost his mind, he would have hit Lance and himself for even contemplating it. But he wasn’t sober and, remember, he had lost his mind a little bit, after all he was telling everything about his feelings to a stranger, so all he needed was Lance promising to hold his hand and he agreed.

It took them a while to find Shiro but when they did Keith immediately threw himself onto him.

“Shiro!” Keith exclaimed and landed on his lap, surprising Allura and Shiro. Shiro threw him an amused glance that was equally concerned and raised his eyebrows at Keith’s and Lance’s intertwined hands. “Bud, hun, bro,” Keith continued and patted Shiro’s face. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Shiro asked, taking Keith’s hand in his to stop the patting.

“Nicely,” Lance reminded before Keith could continue.

“Nicely,” Keith repeated and turned to Shiro again. He seemed to expect the worst. “I hate, no! No, no. I nicely hate your stupid laugh.” Shiro couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him and earned another pat to the face for that. “That laugh, I nicely hate it. And your nice biceps and how bootilicious you are and how you make me laugh. I nicely hate it all.”

“Oh and the eye crinkle when he laughs,” Lance threw in and nudged Keith a little too hard.

“And the eye crinkle when you laugh. Hate that too. Nicely. Thanks bud.”

“You’re welcome,” Lance retorted and patted his back.

“I’m gonna go with Lance now,” Keith informed Shiro who nodded. “He is such a good dancer. Look at his hips,” Keith lowered his voice but was still too loud. He turned around to Lance and tugged at his hand. “Lance, Lance. Dance. Ha! That rhymed.”

Allura, who had perfectly managed to contain her laughter until now, burst out laughing and got up to stop Lance when he actually started dancing. Keith got up from Shiro’s lap and latched himself onto Lance again, but before those two could leave Shiro tugged Lance back.

“I’ll trust him with you,” he informed Lance. “Don’t make me regret it.”

“Dude, I got this,” Lance said and put a hand on Shiro’s arm. “Wow, you really do have nice biceps. I’d hate them nicely too”

Lance let go of Shiro’s arm with a scowl and lead Keith towards the dance floor. They cheered loudly when they found Hunk and started dancing again.

And even if Keith woke up with a murderous hangover he couldn’t deny that he still had one hell of a time. The rest was to be worried about when he slowly regained his ability to think without feeling pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I may or may not write a second part because I'm not satisfied with the ending but had no energy left right now to spend on this fic but have to work on other KlanceWeek prompts.
> 
> Hope you all liked it despite how half assed this is (which I do apologize for).
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
